


Season Changes

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Briareos joins The ARC team. She's been working there for awhile when things get a little strange in her life. Will everything turn out okay or is she in for the time of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Changes

Samantha Briareos sat at the Anomaly Detector Control Center. Since Jesse was out with the flu, someone had to fill in for her. Samantha had volunteered to do the job. Her skill were as good as Jess. It’s been over a year since Samantha came to work for The Arc. In that year she became a valuable member of the team. She had worked with the core team a few times since she had been hired to be on the security team. 

 

There wasn’t anything going on at the moment, but she knew it could change at any moment. At the moment Samantha was going over the list of the things Jesse would have to take care of if she hadn’t got sick. When she took care of one of the tasks, she noted what she did on a post it and stuck it on the paper as completed with what she did to get it completed. Jesse could check over her work when she got back. It was in the afternoon not much was going on. Samantha thought back to the first day there.

 

It was lunch time and she at taken a seat at an unoccupied table. Others had gotten along with others in the group. For her she was focused on the task at hand. She had to be at a hundred percent. Movement next to her got her attention. Samantha looked to see who it was. It was Captain Becker.

 

“Sir,”

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

“No. Have a seat.” Samantha said, she watched as Becker put his tray of food down on the table. Then he took a seat. Samantha just watched him and swashed the urge to tell him everything, she knew she would probably get kicked out if she told him what she wanted to tell him.

 

“So how’s your first day?” Becker asked her. He took a bite of his food. Becker wanted to get to know all of his personnel who worked under him. The thing was he saw something in Samantha he just didn’t know what it was.

 

“It’s all right. All the training is good. The information given to us is something I will remember.” Samantha told him. They both continue to eat in silent. It was a few moments before one of them said something.

 

“You know it might be a good idea to make some friends. You’ll need them in the future.” Becker told her. It would be a good idea to take the advice. Samantha life was here, she had to be in the here and now.

 

“I will definitely try to make friends.”

 

“Good. I am going to be keeping my eye on you.” Becker told her. Samantha was a bit surprised when he told her that. It meant he had taken an interest in her. It wasn’t something she needed to be worried about she hoped. If worse come to worse she could tell them the truth. She just hoped it didn’t come to that.

 

They finished eating then they headed back to work. The rest of the day was uneventful. She finished the day and went home. Things seemed to get better after the talk with Becker which was a good thing for Samantha. Everything was going according to her plan….for the real reason why she was here.

 

Her attention was brought back with the sound of the alarm.. It meant there was an anomaly which opened somewhere. Samantha got to work to find out where the anomaly was. It surprised her when the anomaly detector told her the anomaly was in The Arc. She knew the security camera were recording everything all the time. So if she needed to she could go back and watch the tape again to make sure she didn’t miss anything. She located where it was at. Matt and Emily came up beside her and grabbed a black box.

 

“Where the anomaly at Je-” Matt started, as he remembered it wasn’t Jess at the control right now. “Sam.”

 

“The anomaly is here in corridor E5.” Sam replied, as Matt and Emily took off towards the anomaly's location. Since they were the only ones of the core team there, it was a fact they were going to take the call. Samantha kept an eye on the anomaly to make sure nothing dangerous came out. Emily and Matt had grabbed an ear piece and a black box before they headed to where the anomaly was located. They stopped at the amour to grab a EMD before going to the location.

 

"It doesn't look like anything came out." Matt said as he surveyed the area around them. Emily set up the locking device which would lock the anomaly so nothing could go through it.

 

"That's good, but to be on the safe side let sweep the area once to be absolutely sure nothing came through." Emily said.

 

"Okay," Matt said, as they started their sweep of the area. Samantha listened to what was going on, she hoped nothing got through before she got the footage up. It took about fifteen minutes before the all clear was given. By the time they went back to the anomaly it as closed.

 

Abby and Connor moved into Jess flat since they returned from the past. Now Abby and Connor were her flatmates. It's been a couple of months since they've been back at the ARC. Lester had them reinstated after they got settled into their new life. Everything was starting to run smoothly.

 

They had just got to their flat after work Connor went straight to the refrigerator to see what there was to eat. Abby went to their room to get some sleep. Becker headed to Jess room and he peeked inside her room, his eyes fell on her sleeping form, she slept peacefully. Becker knew it would be good to have some chicken noodle soup ready for her. Of course she would have to be awake to eat it. It would be a little while before she woke up. So Becker settled himself in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. His eyes closed slowly as darkness overtook him. Connor who was in the kitchen grabbed his late snack and then headed to bed.

 

Samantha knew she was on shift for the security team in about two hour, so instead of heading to her flat she headed to the med room. There was a cot there for just an event like this. The cot wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but she really didn't have a choice if she got home she would get less than an hour of sleep. If she was here then she was able to get more sleep here then at home. Before she laid down she pulled her thick brown hair back into a ponytail, so her hair would not bother her when she was sleeping. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. She had set her phone alarm to go off in a couple of hours.

 

Lester sat in his office, he knew his core team was the best. There was Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess and Samantha who has stepped in for Jess since she was sick. To see Samantha in action made him think it was good he hired her. Samantha was almost as good as Jess was, but was still the best.

 

The other teams in the ARC were good, but his core team was amazing. They were in sync with one another, their movements were fluent like water running from the faucet. His phone rang which brought his attention back to the present. He picked up the phone.

 

"Hello." Lester said, as he knew who was on the other end of the line. 

 

"Lester, dear am I to expect you home tonight?" A woman's voice asked.

 

"Sorry, I am not able to come home tonight dear. I have to finish some paperwork."

 

"Okay, dear."I will have a plate of food in the oven for you until you get home."

 

"Okay dear. See you when you get home." The woman said, as she hung the phone up. Lester turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

 

There had indeed been something which came through the anomaly. It had been a young man who was able to move fast and avoid the cameras, The figure opened the cell phone. It had copied everything of the cellphone which he borrow for a quick second when he was in The ARC locker room. The figure did not know how much time they had to get ready for what was about to come.

 

They were ready as best as they could, but they needed the information on the phone to put the rest of the plan into motion. A smile appeared on their face when a video came up of a young woman. He listened to all the video file and conversation which had been on the phone he copied.

 

The room at the hotel was comfortable, now to get ready for the first meeting. The figure looked into the mirror to see a young man in his late twenties, brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at him. 

 

"What have you gotten yourself into Stephan?" Stephan asked himself as looked at his reflection in the mirror. After a while he stepped away and worked on getting his stuff in order so he could get the ball rolling so to speak.

 

Stephan knew she would be at work right now. It was on her calendar on her phone. They were going to have to meet sooner than later.

 

The tune of Back to One by R Kelly played softly for about twenty-seconds, then it started to get louder. Samantha let out a groan as she sat up on the cot. Her hand hit the button on the side of her phone which silent the song. Once the cellphone was back in her pocket did she stretched to wake her body up. Of course Samantha felt like she had gotten no sleep at all. The hair tie in her hair came out, her hair was no free. There for a brief second she felt calm and relax like everything was going to turn out for the best. The second disappeared. It was time to get to work.

 

The walk to her locker room was quick. It took her a couple of minutes to change to her uniform, which was all black. Now once that was done she headed to make sure everything was in order. Lester had her in charge the night security crew team. At this point she hoped there was no anomaly alert. She felt like a car had ran over her a few times. Her energy was low. When a free moment appeared a nice meal would help reenergize her. Samantha knew there was something different about today, she just didn't know what it was at the time.

 

Samantha walked down the hall. She was surprised to see Gary Hitch. He was a soldier who had been at The Arc for a month now. She had feeling he was interested in her, but she knew he wouldn't go far. Samantha was in love with Stephan. 

 

"Hello Samantha," Gary said to her.

 

"Hello Gary, how are you today?" Samantha asked. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her out.

There wasn't anything she would do to give him the impression she was going to give him the impression she was available. Right now she was broken up with her boyfriend, but she wasn't broken up with Stephan really. 

 

"I am good," Gary started and then paused to look at her a little closer.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" Samantha asked. 

 

"You're not looking too well." Gary said, as they continue on their walk. Samantha didn't know why she was feeling the way she was. For now she couldn't worry about it. She had a job to do.

 

"I am doing okay, right now we need to focus on what we need to do now." Samantha said, as he nodded his head. They headed to the armory. It was time for them to train. They decided to do sparing for a little while, before they decided to do their rounds.

 

The thing was something well someone came through the anomaly. A young man with brown hair who looked rugged step through and he immediately headed towards the locker room. He needed to get his plan ready to go. He would soon meet with the love of his life who had been a part from him for over a year time. Stephan wanted to look the best for Samantha. This was the first time he was going to see her in over a year. 

 

He had been busy back in their timeline and had not been able to follow her. She went ahead of him, he promised he would be right behind her. He followed as soon as he could. Now he would meet her once she got off of work, which was going to be in eight hours he hoped. The schedule was always changing at time. If all has going as plan then they would met at her place. He wasn't sure how Samantha would react to him being there.

 

Stephan knew he wanted to be ready for the meeting. so before they meet he was going to make sure he was cleaned. First thing he needed to do was take a shower.

 

He had gotten to Samantha home and let himself in. He headed to the bathroom. He found a drawer of men clothes in her bedroom. It was clothes he wore, so he knew she was expecting him. he did find a letter in the drawer it was on top of the clothes.

 

The note read I am glad you’re here. We will talk when I get home.I love you.

 

Kenzi

 

The ends of Stephan’s lips curved upward. He was finally going to see his girlfriend. At the moment he better get ready to meet her. Stephan headed into the bathroom with the clean clothes in his hand. It didn’t take long to get the shower set up. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his back. It felt good to have clean water, he was going to enjoy every minutes of it. Images went through his mind as he took his shower. It was mostly of McKenzie, Kenzi for short. He really hoped she was okay. If anything happened to her he wouldn't never forgive himself.

 

Jess opened her eyes she needed to go to the bathroom. There was something different. She waited until her eyes adjusted once it did she saw Becker who sat next to her bed. His hand lay next to her hand on the bed. Now she was a little confused.

 

Becker should be at his home sleeping, but instead he was here making sure she was okay. She had to admit he was sweet. The pressure on her bladder reminded her of why she had been woken up. Jess got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. On her way she ran into Abby who was just coming out of the bathroom. 

 

"Hey Abby," 

 

"Hey Jess, how you feeling?" Abby asked Jess there was concern on her face.

 

"I am feeling a lot better. I might go back to work tomorrow. How long has Becker been here?" Jess asked her.

 

"He has been here the whole time, except when we got an anomaly call a couple of time today." Abby admitted to her, as she headed back to her room. Jess had a smile on her face when she entered the bathroom.

 

After a few minutes she walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. She settled back into bed. She ever so slowly took Becker hand in hers. She fell back asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow. A smile appeared on Becker face, as his eyes were still close and the room was dark.

 

Samantha and Gary were close to being done with sparring when red flashing lights filled the room. Samantha knew there was an anomaly. She was glad she had put her earpiece in. If she didn't let Charlie know her team would take the call and then the core team would be called. Samantha knew they needed their rest.

 

"Charlie what do we have?" Samantha asked, as Gary and herself headed for the ADD area. 

 

"We have an anomaly at the train station," Charlie informed her. 

 

"Is there an incursion?" 

 

"No…wait yes. It looked like a raptor came from the anomaly." 

 

"Damn." Samantha said. Those were not her favorite dinosaurs to be messing with. They were fast and dangerous. They had to move fast and get them back into the anomaly. Samantha and Gary went and grabbed their black box. Then they headed out. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the train station. She got out of the truck.

 

"Merlin, Walter go left. Higgins and Yazmin go right. Be careful. Johnson stay here and lock the anomaly please. Once we get them back here, we can unlock the anomaly and herd them back through the anomaly" Samantha said. Everyone moved to their jobs.

 

Samantha watched as Merlin, Walter went to the left to search for the raptors. Higgins and Yazmin headed off to the right. She and Hitch went straight to look for the raptors. They remained quiet as not to alert the raptors they were there. In the trees next to them rustle of trees caught their attention. Samantha was a little ways behind Gary.

 

Before they could see what it was on of the raptor appeared and lunged at Gary. Samantha stepped and fired the EMD.Well it was more of a stumble forward the walking forward. The blast from the EMD hit the raptor on its side and knocked the raptor out. Samantha could tell her taken that particular step had pain emerge from her left foot it was injured, she didn't know how bad it was. The step she had taken had landed on a rock, her foot slipped and ended up landing on the foot the wrong way.

 

It took about half an hour to get the raptors back into the anomaly. On the way back to The ARC Samantha rested her eyes. The pain from her left ankle throbbed in pain. There wasn't any way she was going to feel better, not any time soon. It might be a good idea to get some food when she got back.

 

When the truck stopped it was in the parking garage. Gary shook Samantha to wake her up. Samantha opened her eyes. 

 

"We're back all ready." Samantha tiredly said. Gary nodded his head. Samantha made her way out of the car when she put pressure on her left foot she winced. Gary noticed this. 

 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Gary asked. Samantha nodded her head. 

 

"We need to get our report in." 

 

"Yes, Ma'am," Gary said. Tthey made sure the truck was set up for the next anomaly run they had. They headed into the ARC Gary headed out to somewhere else. Samantha headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before she filled out her report. In the cafeteria the food was out already. Samantha grabbed a plate and she loaded it with fruits and vegetable.

 

Then head back to the Armoury office to fill out her report. Her ankle was throbbing now, it might be a good idea to go to the Medical Bay before she went to the Armoury. Samantha decided to head to the Medical Bay. She needed to be ready if another call came through.

Once she got into the Medical Bay she didn't have to wait long. Doctor Stone noticed her right away.

 

"Hello Samantha, how are you?" Doctor Stone asked. 

 

"I am good Jemma," Samantha started. She went and sat on one of the bed. "I need you to check my left ankle. I think it might be sprained."

 

"Okay, but first could you give me a urine sample. Lester wants us to do random drugs test now." Jemma lied. She knew it wasn't true, but Samantha didn’t need to know that. Samantha nodded her head, and took the cup from Jemma hand. Samantha disappeared into the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, she came out and gave her sample to her.

 

After Jemma made sure she was comfortable and had ice on her left ankle, she went and did the test. Now that she knows the result she could give her the right treatment. Jemma walked over to Samantha.

 

"Samantha I have some news for you,"

 

“What is it?" Samantha asked.

 

"Samantha, I noticed you look more tired than most days, so I decide to check something," Jemma said, as she looked at Samantha. Jemma hoped she wouldn’t be mad at her for tricking her to take the pregnancy test.

 

"Well, what is it?" Samantha asked. She was in pain and was close to not being able to deal with the pain. She knew she was a bit off lately, but she just assumed that it was from a lack of sleep. 

 

"You're pregnant,"

 

Samantha eyes widen a bit. It was a bit shocking she never thought this could happen, but it has. This was going to make her plan a little more difficult. There was a lot she had to do now. All her plans didn't have this little hiccup. It means some of the plan has to be alter. It wasn't going to be hard to alter them. It wouldn’t take long to alter them either.

 

It was going to get difficult at some times, because her hormones were raging at certain times. She had a plan to keep herself in check at those moments, of course it would be hard at times. This child which was growing inside of her was Stephan’s. He didn't know about the baby. Samantha wished Stephan was there with her at the moment. Of course, he couldn't be there with her. There was no reason to cry over spilt milk.

 

"You do know Lester and the team are going to be informed about your condition." 

 

"Please Jemma let me tell them myself." Samantha said. Jemma looked back at her and nodded her head. 

 

"Make it soon, or I will tell them myself." Jemma told her. 

 

"Okay, but do you have anything for the pain?" Samantha asked as she watched Jemma who left her side only to return with a glass of water and three pills in her hand. 

 

"Here take these, they will help with the pain," Jemma told her. Samantha took the pills and popped them in her mouth and then took a sip of water. When she finished swallowing the pills she set the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed. 

 

"Thank you," Samantha said as her head laid on the pillow behind her. He eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Jemma left to attend her other duties.

 

Abby cell phone alarm went off. It took a few seconds before she was able to reach her cellphone, she opened and looked at the screen, then she picked dismiss instead of snooze. Connor who slept beside her hardly moved. Abby took a minute just to study Connor. He was the love of her life.

 

She did see Connor and herself with children and married. She wasn't going to say it out right, this was going to be done on her terms. If he didn't end up proposing to her by the end of the year, then she would propose to him. After all it is the twenty-first century now. Abby knew they had to get to work, so she gave Connor a slight push.

 

"Five more minutes mom," Connor mumbled. When she heard what he said it brought a smile to her face. Abby moved close to Connor ear and whispered. 

 

"I'm not your mother," Connor shot up and looked around. Then he looked at Abby and gave her an apologetic smile. 

 

"Sorry about that," Connor said. Abby leaned over and gave a kiss. 

 

“We better get a move on or we will be late for work." Abby told him. Connor then got out of bed and got ready for work. Abby did the same. They were ready to go in half an hour. 

 

"You go and start the car. I am going to check on Jess and Becker." Abby said, as Connor nodded his head and went to start the car. Abby walked over to Jess bedroom and opened the door slowly what she was made her smile.

 

Abby saw Jess and Becker hands entwined with one another. His seat had moved closer to the bed. Jess had a smile on her face. Becker's face was relaxed. Abby took out her cell phone and used the camera application on it.

 

She snapped three to four pictures of how they were. When she was satisfy with the pictures she had she put her cell phone away. Abby moved over to Becker side and shook him softly. Becker eye flew open, it took him a second to realize where he was. Then he looked up at Abby.

 

"Connor and I are heading to work. I will tell Lester you're not going to be in today." Abby told him. Becker looked over at Jess then back at Abby. He then nodded his head.

 

"Thank you," Becker said, as he closed his eyes again. Abby head out the room. She did have to admit Jess was good for Becker. When they first met Becker he was more soldier than human, but since Jesse came into the picture he was more friendly and more not like a full time soldier. It was good to see him more relaxed.

 

Connor waited for Abby in the passenger seat. He knew Abby liked to drive, so he didn't have any objection to her driving to work today. Abby got into the car and started the drive to work. 

 

"Connor you should stop by and see Rex today?" Abby asked. Connor looked at her, he wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

 

"Is something wrong with Rex?" Connor asked.

 "No, he just misses you that's all. Most of the time now when he is with me he looks around to see if you're in the room with me." Abby explained.

 

Connor did feel a little guilty. He's been working on a few devices which will be handy in the field. He didn't realized Rex noticed he was missing. 

 

"I will go and see him before I go to my lab today. I'll visit Nancy and Sid as well," Connor said, he hoped he was able to see Rex, Nancy and Sid. Connor had to admit he did indeed miss spending times with them.

 

In some ways Rex, Nancy and Sid were his child…of course Abby was the mother and he was the father. He wasn't sure how Abby would take how he saw them in his eyes.

They made their way to work without any issues. Connor did in fact visit Rex, Sid and Nancy before he went to his lab. Abby went and let Lester know Becker wasn't going to be in today. Lester wasn't too happy about that, but he would deal with it.. He would made sure there was someone to step in for Becker while he was out of action.

 

Abby hadn't said anything to Connor or anyone else, but she hadn't been feeling well. She had a feeling what she had, but she needed to confirm it. So Abby headed to the Medical Bay. She was surprised to see Samantha there resting with an ice pack on her left foot. Doctor Stone saw Abby walked and went over to her.

 

"Doctor Stone, I need a test done. I need to make sure no one else know about it." Abby said. Jemma nodded her head, as she handed Abby a cup to pee in, she knew what test Abby was talking about.

 

Abby went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later and gave her the cup back. Jemma went over and took the cup from her and went and did the test. It was a little while before Jemma came back. 

 

"Abby, the result for the test are in and the result is you're pregnant," Jemma told her. Abby knew her suspicions were right. Jemma just confirmed it for her. 

 

"How far along am I?" Abby asked.

 

"Six weeks and a day," Jemma told her.

 

"I had a feeling I was pregnant." Abby said, as they heard movement beside them. They look to see Samantha looking at them.

 

"Congratulation," Samantha said. Abby's cheeks did get a bit redder.

 

"Thanks, but don't say anything to Connor yet... please," 

 

"As long as you don't say anything to the others about me," Samantha said. This got an eyebrow raised from Abby. 

 

"I am pregnant too. Jemma never did ask you, how far along am I?" Samantha asked. 

 

"You're three months along." Jemma said, as a smile appeared on her face. This was great news. 

 

"I think it would be a good time to let Lester know we are pregnant first." Abby said. 

 

"Don't you want to tell Connor first before telling Lester?" Samantha asked. Abby looked at her.

 

"I am sure Connor will be excited about the news."

 

"I'll go tell him right now." Abby said. Jemma had gather some things together and put the items in the brown paper bag and seal it.

 

"Hold on Abby," Jemma started, as she move back to her side. "When you go back home, can you give this to Captain Becker please."

 

Jemma handed Abby the brown paper bag which had been in her hands a few moments ago.

 

"Sure thing," Abby said, wondering what the Doctor was giving to Captain Becker. Abby took the brown paper bag and headed off to find Connor. Jemma turned to Samantha. 

 

"Would you like an ultrasound of your child?" Jemma asked. Samantha nodded her head. It did not take long to get the machine set-up.

 

"The gel is going to be cold when I put it on your stomach," 

 

Jemma put the gel on her stomach, and then Jemma noticed Samantha was perfectly still while she put the gel on her stomach.

 

Jemma put the wand on Samantha stomach and moved it slowly to one side. It was a few moment until she saw her child. Samantha was happy, a smile appeared on her face. 

 

"Is there an echo for my child heartbeat?" Samantha asked.

 

Jemma took a second to listen closer, then she moved the wand a little further to the right and the answer to Samantha question was shown to both of them. 

 

"You're having twins," Jemma said. Samantha was stunned at the news.

 

Abby made her way to Connor lab to tell him the good news. On the way there she passed Matt who looked worried.

 

"Matt, you okay?" Abby asked him. Matt looked up when Abby said his name.

 

"Yes, I am fine. I am just about to head out to take care of something. I will be back soon." Matt said, as he turned back the way he came and left that way.

 

Abby wondered why Matt was acting strange, but that only lasted for a second. Abby remembered where she was heading so she continue on her way to Connor lab.

When Abby entered in lab, he was standing over his work table, he looked like he was trying to figure something out. 

 

"Hey Connor got a sec?" Abby asked. Connor looked up when Abby said his name. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her side, he could tell something was wrong. 

 

"Abby what's wrong?" Connor asked with concern in his voice. Abby looked at him.

 

"It's nothing bad, it is good news actually….well it depends on how you look at it," Abby started, she saw the look she was getting from Connor. "I'm pregnant." 

It took a few moments before Connor said anything. 

 

"That is amazing." Connor said, as he picked Abby up and gave her a hug and twirl her around a few times. Then he stopped and put her down. His face had concern on it.

 

"Did I hurt the baby?"

 

"Connor, no you didn't. I am six weeks and a day pregnant," Abby told him. Connor smiled from ear to ear. 

 

"I want to tell everyone about the happy news." Connor told her.

 "We should tell Lester first though." Abby said. She wondered how Lester was going to react to their news of them being pregnant.

 

After Abby and Connor left Becker went back to sleep. It was a little while before he opened his eyes, Jess was still asleep. He reluctantly took his hand out of hers and he quietly got up and headed to the kitchen. When he was there he went and found the Chicken Noodle Soup. He heated up for Jess. Then he went back to her room with the chicken noodle soup, a glass of water which he set on the nightstand next to her bed.

 

Then he went to get the flu medicine, so she could taken it when she woke up. Becker knew he needed to get the chicken noodle soup in her as well as plenty of fluids as well. He wanted to make sure she was better, the team needed her. Most of all he needed her. Becker knew he wasn't any good, with emotions. It was hard for him to admit to anything really.

 

Then he went back to get the medicine she had to take. Once he settled back down in the chair, even before he could think about anything else her saw just who watched him from her bed.

 

"Hello," Becker said to Jess. 

 

"Hello, just wondering have you been here long?" Jess asked. 

 

"For a bit," Becker admitted to her. For him, he wouldn't lie to her.

 

"Let get this Chicken Noodle Soup into you." Becker said, he needed something to do to help her. Jess scooted herself up against the wall. Becker gave her the bowl. Jess slowly ate the soup.

After a few minutes, she finished all the chicken noodle soup. The bowl was put on the nightstand. Then she took the glass of water and took a sip from it. Once she put the glass back on the nightstand she looked at Becker. "Are you up for watching a movie?" Jess asked.

 

"Sure, what movie?" 

 

"I was thinking Titanic," Jess suggested. 

 

"Sure, is it on disc or video?" 

 

"It's on my laptop, my laptop bag is by the closet," Jess told him, as he went over and got her bag. He handed the bag to her. Jess took out her laptop and put the laptop case next to her bed. Jess started the laptop up when it got to enter the password she typed it in. Becker had decided to look away while she entered the password.

When he look back her cheek had a little more color in them. It took a little time to the laptop to boot up. Then when it was ready she found the movie Titanic and started it. Her laptop was placed on her lap. Becker and Jess watched the movie. Becker watched the movie he wasn't really paying attention to where Jess hands were. When he did notice, he didn't say anything. Jess had a smile on her face. Being back on her feet would be great. Once she was back on her feet then she would get on the piles of work she has since she had been sick. She would go in tomorrow if she felt better. For now she was going to spend time with Becker.

 

Stephan had to admit things had been rough since she left, but he was able to make it through. Stephan had taken a long hot shower. He was cleaned, back in his time taken a shower was a luxury. There wasn’t much water to go around for everyone. Now he was focused on what he was going to say to Kenzie when she got home. He knew of some of the things where he was at so none of the things there were new to him. He deicded to see what she had to read. 

 

He went over to the bookshelf as plain as day there was a copy of Moby Dick. He picked it up and went to sit down on the couch. He opened to where she had place the bookmark at. He knew she had started to read it so they could discuss something knew. It was one of the quality he loved about her. She was always ready to try something new. He knew how the ARC worked so it might be sometime before Kenzi returned from work. He settled in and began to read the book.

 

Jess and Becker finished the movie. Jess yawned she had to admit it was nice to watch a movie with Becker. She knew his first name, but didn’t use it. Jess didn’t know if he wanted her to use his first name or not she decided to leave that particular discussion for a later date.

 

Becker saw Jess yawn, he looked at he clock on her night stand it read 5 pm. He knew the other shift was going to be over soon. He wanted to do something nice for them. He decided to cook for them tonight.

 

“Becker,” Jess said. Becker looked over at her.

 

“What is it?” Becker asked. He hoped it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. 

 

“I am going to go into work tomorrow.” Jess told him. Becker knew she was going crazy just laying here. He had a feeling she would be fine.

 

“Okay. Why don’t you get some more rest. If you want we can watch another movie until you fall asleep.

 

Jess just nodded her head. She picked another movie for them to watch.

 

Connor was the most happiest man on earth. He was going to be a dad. He knew right then that he needed to make things right with Abby. If she wasn’t married soon then he knew he was going to pay for it, by him sleeping on the couch. It was what he didn’t want to happen so he was going to make plans to propose to her really soon. He just hoped she didn’t think it was just because she was pregnant. 

 

Right now there were heading to Lester’s office before they got off of work to tell him the news. On the way there they meet with Samantha who was also heading to Lester’s office.Connor wondered why she was heading to the office as well. Guess he would find out once they got there. Once they got to his door Samantha knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in,” Lester voice came from behind the door. Samanatha, Abby and Connor walked in and stood in front of his desk.

 

“Well….”

 

“Sir we have some news to tell you,” Abby started. She looked over at Samantha who didn’t look to well at the moment. Before she could continune. Samantha was knelt door over Lester trash can and empty her lunch into the bin. Lester was not impress or happy at the moment by what had happen. 

 

“Go get check out by the doctor.” Lester said softly. For some reason he did have a soft spot for Samantha no knew why.

 

Samantha looked up and wiped her mouth.

 

“I already did. I have the result all ready.” Samantha told him.

 

“What are they?” Lester asked with concern in his voice. 

 

“I am pregnant.” Samantha calmly said.

 

Lester had a shocked look on his face. 

 

‘Great now I have more paperwork to fill out.’ Lester thought to himself.

 

“Okay. Let me know if you need time off you know after a certain amount of time I am going pull you from field work.” Lester told her.

 

“Yes, sir.” Samantha replied weakly, as she looked at Connor and Abby. It was then Lester realized they were still in the room.

 

“What is it you guys need?” Lester asked.

 

“I am pregnant as well.”

 

“‘That’s just great more paperwork. I now have two hormonal women on my hand now.’ Lester thought to himself. He knew he next nine months were not going to be that great. 

 

“Congradulation. You know you will not be going on any call starting now. I am not going to be responsible if something happen to you.” Lester started and then he looked over at Samantha. “Actually until further notice Samantha you are going to stay here when calls comes in. I am sure Jess could use a hand with her computer stuff. I am also sure we can find something for you to do around hire until the baby comes.”

 

“Yes sir,” Samantha replied. Samantha stood up. Lester looked at all of them. He knew he didn’t show it, but he did care about those who worked under him. The core team as well as Samantha. He did hope everything did work out for the best for him. If it didn’t he wasn’t sure what he would end up doing. Lester noticed Connor, Abby and Samantha who still stood in front of him.

 

“Go on and get out of here. Go home.” Lester said to the three in front of him, as he began to look for the necessary paperwork he would have to fill out due to two of his employee being pregnant.

 

Connor and Abby headed home, but not before saying good-bye to Rex, Sid and Nancy.. Samatha also headed home as well. When she got home she realized there was someone in her home, her living room lights were on. She was able to peek through the window without being seen.The person who sat on her couch had a book in her hand. The title of the book was facing her. A smile appeared on her face. The title was Moby Dick. Things were getting better for her now and she was happy. She did after all have good news to tell him.

 

She knew one day they would see each other again. She was glad today was the day they would reunite. Samantha was also excited to be saying the news that she was pregnant with twins. She knew he would be happy about it. She knew it was best to let him know she was something in if she didn’t the babies might be hurt in the end. It was something she didn’t want to happen.

 

Samantha entered her house after making some noise to make sure Stephan knew she was home.

 

“Honey I am home.” Samantha called out. It wasn’t even a minute before she was in his arms and kissing him. It seemed like forever, but it was only seconds which passed by. When they broke apart they sat on the couch.

 

“Hey Kenzi.” Stephan said with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey. I am glad your here, so how is everything back home?” 

 

Stephan knew that question would come up, but he wasn’t expecting it so soon. The news wasn’t all that stellar, but she deserved the truth.

 

“So far, things had only gotten worse. They sent me back to see if I can help make things go better. Your mom has came down with the virus. Your dad is by her side. Of course when there is a call he goes out.” Stephan told her.

 

How’s Auntie and Uncle Temple?” Samantha asked worriedly.

 

“They were fine. Their kids end up dying from the virus.” 

 

“No,” Samantha said, as tears started to work it’s way down her face. Stephan knew the news was bad, but her reaction wasn’t one he was expecting. If she was acting this way about this news he dreaded how she would react to news of her older brother who caught the virus and died protecting her parents from getting killed. He decided he would wait and see how things went.

 

After a few minutes Samatha wiped her eyes and looked at him. The news he brought was unfortunate, she was definitely going to do something about it. Her family was in danger it was the main reason why she took the assignment to come back into the past to correct what ever made her world the way it was.

 

“I have some news to tell you,” Samantha started. She saw he looked at her.

 

“What is it?” Stephan asked he hoped it wasn’t bad news.

 

“I am pregnant with twins.”

 

Stephan gave her a hug then he kissed her. They came up for air. 

 

“That’s great news.” Stephan said.

 

“I am glad you are here. Now we can work together and change our future.” 

 

Stephan just nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
